Versus Chucky's
by Sebbyn Lluvy
Summary: When teens let themself go, and messin' up around, espcially at Chucky and his family, they don't know how hard they're gonna pay the price. It's them versus the dolls... I f you could R&R, that would be awesome! Thanks


Versus Chucky's

Chapter 1 : Too drunk to be serious.

Eight teens, one city, one hot club in the Springfield town : The Odd Lizard. Hanging out, having fun, drinking alchol and flirting with the hottest dancers on the floor. That gang who was almost about to finish their high school, all of them were thinking about a future career.

Staying closed to each other, every member of the gang went out of the club and they decided to troublemaking in the dark streets. Kean, Leeva, Homer, Jael, Dennis, Xavier, Nanette and Vivian all noticed the decomposing Good Guy dolls factory. Laughing, and being obvious to all the legend about the murderer doll and his family, the came in the darkest part of the factory.

'' Hey, Homer! He looks like you'' screamed that black girl with the whole attitude Jael, who provoque everybodie's laugh.

''Yeah, Yeah...'' said an-about-to-puke-because-too-drunk Homer.

'' Wow, I can't believe this doll had murder tons of people...'' said Kean

Nanette, who heard him, and who was also drunk, asked him : ''Actually, you do believe, actually in this massacre, actually?''

Kean answered : '' Actually, Yes.''

A long silence occurs, leaving all the gang in many interogations about Chucky, his wife Tiffany, and his twins, Glen and Glenda.

'' Are you kidding me?'' asked Nanette

''No'' respond Kean

Leeva and Xavier's face turned white. Dennis and Nanette looked at each other and...

''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...''

''C'mon guys, I saw all the movies and he might be right!'' said Leeva

''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...''

'' Please, I know it's just a dumbass thing, but c'mon, don't laugh at them because their chickens...'' said Vivian.

Vivian was never really clever. Her stupidity went to far this time, because Kean throw a non-alive copy of Chucky at her head.

'' Hey that hurts! screamed Vivian, why the hell did you... Homer! stop throwing up on my shoes, bastard!''

This time, everybody execpt Vivian and Homer. Dennis and Nanette stopped laughing... because they were puking to.

''Hey guys, maybe you wanna see some Chucky's at my home?'' asked Xavier

'' I'm not sure...'' answered Leeva

''CHICKEN!'' screamed Dennis

Dennis recieved a doll at his head, but this time, from Leeva. The worst part, is that the doll at Nanette's result of her ''drunkness''.

'' Dennis, shut the fuck up! said Xavier, c'mon Leeva, we're gonna have fun!''

'' I guess I have no choice...'' respond Leeva

Everybody also approves Xavier's sugesstion, especially the drunken ones'. After leaving the factory, 3 strange dolls came out fo a dark janitor closet. They went to look at the doll that had puke on it. The mother doll, the son doll and the daughter, called Tifanny, Glen and Glenda respectivly, asked Chucky: '' Are you all right? Tell me Dad! Why is there vomit on you?''

'' FUCK! Those fucking teens just fucking vomit on me!'' cried Chucky

-Watch your language in front of the kids! said Tiffany

-Oh fuuu...

Tiffany eyes turned red.

-Fudge! said Chucky

'' That's pretty gay, dad...'' explained Glenda

''What!!'' screamed Glen

Chucky, Tiffany and Glenda all glanced at Glen.

'' Um I mean uh... What? I didn't understand what you said Glenda...'' explained Glen, with his red chins.

'' Nevermind, said Glenda, Hey dad, we need to avenged you from those teens... maybe we should... kill them?''

'' Hell yeah! screamed Chucky. That daddy's girl! And to thank you for your awesome decision, I allow you to help me killing those worthless fucking kids!!''

'' YEAH!!'' cried Glenda in joy!

'' Sweetheart, what did I told you about killing?'' asked Tiffany

'' Oh c'mon...'' moan Chucky

'' No seriously! I don't remember at all! said Tiffany, seriously, you can kill those kids anyway...

_YES!_

... But there is one condition...

_FUCK IT!_

Glen is not obligated to kill with you...''

_HUH? What?_

'' Really? '' wonders Glen

'' Well, if mother said so... said Chucky, but I have a little job for you boy...''

'' Really? what is it? '' asked Glen

'' Well, well, well... you'll see! said Chucky, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...''

Chucky sadistic laugh echoes on all the walls of the factory. He laughed loud and long...

'' Okay, dumbass, coud you tell me what your damn job for Glen? asked Tiffany.

End of chapter 1


End file.
